


His One and Only

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [36]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne came to court in London in late 1476 and Richard was not comfortable with the moral laxity of King Edward's court. Furthermore, he did not understand Edward's attraction and need for Jane Shore. </p><p>All he needed was Anne.</p><p>And Anne would make sure that he remembers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichisAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichisAccount/gifts).



With her arm on Richard's, Anne sauntered down the Great Hall while her heart pounded nervously in her chest. Richard gave her an assuring look, and Anne gave him a soft smile. Together, they were back in London; back in the court.

The King, the Woodville Queen, and the Queen's clan...

Last time she was in London, Anne was a Lancastrian widow and daughter of a traitor; and George was her ward.

Now she was the Duchess of Gloucester, wife to the Lord of North and mother to the King's nephew.

Dressed in a sea-green gown trimmed with furs and with a simple emerald necklace on her neck, Anne looked beautiful - good enough for a royal duchess and not enough to outshine the Queen. Before she knew it, she and Richard were already before the King and Queen.

"Welcome, brother," the tall King Edward greeted Richard.

Anne curtsied and the King kissed her on the cheek.

"How is my nephew?" he asked.

"He is fine," Anne replied.

Anne then curtsied to the Queen, who greeted her rather coolly. In her heart, Anne could've cared less. From her perspective, the Queen would always treat her as thus. After all, it was her father Warwick who had her brother and father killed.

"You have a son now," the Queen said. "Well, that is good. I hope we are all fertile like our mothers."

Anne said nothing to that.

Yes, the late Baroness of Rivers had fourteen children while the Countess of Warwick only had two daughters. The Queen truly did not want to miss any opportunity to make her feel small or uncomfortable.

Anne took Richard's arm as they went on their ways.

Watching Anne and Richard together, Queen Elizabeth couldn't help but envied Anne's marital happiness. Although Edward did love her and they had many children, he was far from a faithful husband. And he made no effort to hide his affairs. In fact, during her last childbirth, he was celebrating with Jane Shore on his lap while she was giving birth upstairs. Anne, on the other hand, had a husband who not only loved and cared for her but also stayed faithful to her.

From rumors and gossips, the Queen had heard how Richard broke off with his former mistress Katherine Haute after he married Anne. When Anne gave birth to her son, Richard stayed close by - as close as the midwives allowed him - and prayed for her. Initially the Queen dismissed them as silly rumors. But now, seeing them in person, she could sense Richard's love and faithfulness towards Anne simply by his gestures and how he looked at her.

On Anne's wedding day, she did say to her, "May this marriage be more successful than your last one."

Now she regretted for saying that.

***

The food was delicious and people in the Court dressed richly. Among the lords and ladies in the court, Anne spotted a familiar figure. It was Lady Margaret Beaufort. To Anne's surprise, Lady Margaret was holding an infant while a young girl stood by her side. By the blanket wrapped around the infant, Anne knew instantly it was Prince Richard she was cradling. Lady Margaret Beaufort was a loyal Lancastrian and she fought for the Lancastrians much more than anyone else. On top of that, her son Henry Tudor also had a valid claim to the throne. But look how she was in the Queen's favor!

"She is now Lady Stanley," Richard told her.

Anne nodded and then saw a redheaded woman dancing with the King. The Queen was sitting in her throne, acting like she didn't notice or care.

"Lady Margaret has earned her place as Prince Richard's nanny," a noble lady said to Anne. "She was at the Queen's side during the childbirth."

"The King was too busy with Jane Shore," another noble lady said.

But of course, Jane Shore wasn't the King's only mistress.

And the King wasn't the only one who's philandering.

_"You know Stanley is tagging along when the King was having his liaisons."_

_"You have to pity Stanley, for his marriage to Lady Margaret is in-name only. Lady Margaret will never bed anyone. She has saintly knees."_

_"The Queen's son Thomas Grey is coming to age. You think Jane Shore is with him too?"_

Gossips and laughter filled the Great Hall.

Richard said nothing.

The court in London was certainly different from the North.

***

"How long do we have to stay here?" Anne asked after they returned to their quarters in the Windsor Castle.

"We will not stay long," Richard told her, unbuttoning his doublet. "Why? Are you missing Ned already?"

"Yes," Anne nodded, removing her headdress and necklace. "I do miss Ned and leaving him is hard. But..."

"I know," Richard said, unlacing her dress. "I know how you feel because I feel the same."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Anne asked.

"Who?"

"Jane Shore."

"No," he said. "I don't know what Ned has seen in her. And I don't even understand Ned anymore. Flaunting a mistress in court like that."

Anne paused for a second. "You remember...before we married...that I made you promise to bed no one else but me?"

"Yes," Richard replied, kissing her on the neck. "And I have not."

"Do you regret it?"

Hearing that, Richard released her from his arms. "I don't know, should I?"

"Do you even need a mistress?" Anne teased, giving him a mischievous smile.

"We shall see tonight," Richard kissed her on the nose.

They finished undressing and climbed into the bed. Anne rolled over and kissed him fully on the lips. And then she kissed him on the cheek.

"I shall be your mistress tonight," she whispered.

She pulled up his shirt and stripped it off him. Hovering over him, she kissed him hard on the chest. Then she covered his torso with kisses. She traced his scars - those dimmed scars sustained from the battles - and stroked them with her lips as if she could heel them.

When she moved down to kiss her stomach, she gently bit him.

"You minx," Richard rebuked her playfully.

"You can punish me later."

Sitting on his crotches, Anne rode him slowly. Slipping the strap of her shift off her shoulders, she moved her hair so he could have a good look at her body. Pregnancy and motherhood brought changes; good changes. She developed more curves and her breasts were enlarged. She played with his curls when he rose to nuzzle her breasts.

He pushed her down and rolled on top of her.

He had her on her knees and held her wrists together. Pulling a strap off the bed curtain, he tied her wrists to the bed post.

Anne gasped when he thrust into her from behind.

Followed by a sharp spank.

He thrust into her again and again until they cried out after reaching climax.

***

After he untied her, she leaned back against him, panting.

Holding her against him, he stroked her body and then without a warning, bit her hard behind her neck.

Anne groaned in pain and pleasure.

A moment later, she lied on her belly as Richard massaged her back with his skillful hands and lips.

"What do you think?" Anne murmured. "You still need a mistress?"

"No," he replied. "You will be more than enough."

"Just make sure you remember it," she muttered while her eyelids became heavy.

He kissed her again and again as she fell asleep. Lying on his back, Richard could not help but wondering what Ned was thinking when he bedded all these women. No one can ever take Anne's place in his bed.

No one.

Anne was his one and only.


End file.
